De cuir et de plumes
by Volazurys
Summary: Tifa a toujours eu des secrets... mais l'un d'entre eux est particulièrement cocasse! Enfin, cela dépend des points de vue...


_**Note de l'auteur: Entre deux Partiels, voici un petit OS sur Tifa. Il est assez humoristique (ce n'est pas ma faute si le jeu ne m'inspire que ça en ce moment ;)), mais assez mignon aussi, vous verrez pourquoi.**_

_**Cela se passe lorsque Cloud, elle et Barret viennent sauver Aerith, et qu'ils doivent monter une volée de marches interminable dans le bâtiment de la Shinra. Tout part d'une remarque de notre chère barmaid.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous ;)!**_

_**MàJ: OS remanié le 11/06/2013.**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

De cuir et de plume

Essoufflée, Tifa s'arrêta. Sa main se posa sur la petite rambarde de fer. Ses deux compagnons se trouvaient dans le même état qu'elle, juste derrière son dos. La jeune femme soupira et espéra que Barret n'allait pas de nouveau poser la question fatidique. Cette fichue ascension n'était pas prête d'être terminée. Après tout, ils avaient encore la moitié du chemin à parcourir ! Elle se retourna et les héla :

- Allez, du courage !

- Pfff, pfff ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! s'exaspéra Barret.

Son visage mat était couvert de sueur. Cloud ne disait rien, ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. Elle en avait l'habitude, mais ce manque de réaction de la part de son ami la dérangeait toujours un peu. Elle repoussa une toute petite mèche de cheveux qui était venue se poser sur son front et se pencha un peu en avant. Elle lança :

- Allons-y.

C'est alors que, prise d'une impulsion subite, elle se retourna, fit face à Cloud et Barret, les poings sur les hanches.

- Barret, passe devant !

Un peu surpris par son comportement, il la fixa, fronça les sourcils. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux. Enfin, la jeune femme sauta sur place et s'écria :

- Hé !

Il sursauta sous les yeux d'un Cloud un peu ahuri.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'un seul coup ?

_La petite fille de dix ans s'aperçut que les regards de ses amis changeaient envers elle. Quelque part, cela l'amusait tout en la dérangeant. Pourquoi cela ? Ces derniers mois, malgré son jeune âge, elle avait commencé à arborer des formes là où il fallait. Pour l'instant, elle ne cherchait pas à les cacher. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie._

_Par contre, elle se demandait si Cloud le remarquait... C'était bien le seul garçon qui semblait à peu près normal avec elle. La petite fille haussa les épaules. Sa mère lui manquait, et elle n'était plus là pour lui parler de ce genre de choses._

Tifa ne répondit pas à sa question. Elle se colla dos à la rambarde, puis répéta :

- J'ai dit : passe devant !

Barret finit par obtempérer, tout en continuant à la fixer d'un air choqué. Tifa vit alors que Cloud n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Tout en se mordant la lèvre, elle lui dit :

- Cloud, toi aussi !

Il obéit, mais lui lança un regard appuyé qui l'embarrassa. Une fois que ses deux amis furent devant elle, la jeune femme se remit à courir tout en essayant de ne plus penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_Il n'était pas là. Pourtant, il lui avait promis... Dire qu'elle l'avait tellement attendu et qu'elle avait accepté d'être enfin une femme pour lui ! Tous ces efforts-là étaient réduits à néant..._

_Quand elle vit Sephiroth avec un autre Soldat de première Classe, dont la physionomie lui rappelait tant celle de l'être cher à son cœur, l'adolescente de quinze ans se releva et s'enfuit en courant tout en refrénant ses larmes._

_Depuis là, elle ferma petit à petit son cœur. Du moins, encore plus que lorsque sa mère était morte. Cette fois, elle le ferait pour tout le monde. Même lui._

Bientôt, ils furent au bout de leur peine. Néanmoins, Tifa n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment un peu honteux. Si Cloud avait été seul, elle n'aurait rien dit. Juste un peu rougi. Cependant, Barret était là. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie de nouveau ce qu'elle cachait à Cloud. Il risquait d'y faire référence alors que le moment était bien mal choisi pour cela !

_Épuisée après une journée éreintante, Tifa s'affairait à ranger les derniers verres. Elle avait mal à l'entrejambe, c'est pourquoi elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Avait-elle eu une bonne idée de faire ça ? Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un caprice. _

_Elle secoua la tête. Elle l'avait voulu, maintenant elle en assumait les conséquences. Seul problème : les démangeaisons, ainsi que ces élancements, ne s'arrêtaient pas. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle pour voir s'il n'y avait personne, puis elle prit quelque chose dans un des tiroirs du bar._

_Elle s'assit sur le plan de travail, dos à la porte, et entreprit d'écarter les jambes. Sa jupe courte se releva quelque peu. Elle descendit la braguette pour exposer un peu son bas-ventre. Elle considéra un instant le petit tube qu'elle tenait à la main, puis elle ôta le bouchon pour étaler quelque chose sur ses doigts._

_À ce moment-là, la porte du bar s'ouvrit avec un peu de brutalité. Tia se figea. Elle reconnut les pas de Barret qui ne voyait que son dos. Il demanda :_

_- Tifa ?_

_- Euh... oui ?_

_Il s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi avait-elle... la main entre les jambes ? Il s'approcha, un peu mécontent._

_- C'est vraiment indécent ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire ça ailleurs ?_

_La jeune femme rougit violemment tout en tournant la tête. À cela s'ajoutait l'expression choquée du leader d'Avalanche. Elle se reprit et s'écria :_

_- Hé ! Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! _

_- Je dois croire quoi exactement ?_

_- Je suis en train de me passer une pommade spéciale, tu vois ? J'ai la peau irritée !_

_- Oh !_

_L'espace d'un instant, il ne sut quoi dire. Soupçonneux, il s'approcha d'elle._

_- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?_

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de resserrer les cuisses. Il se fut devant elle et regardait d'un air ébahi ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il chercha à formuler ses mots. Son visage exprimait de l'inquiétude ainsi que de l'admiration. Il finit par s'exclamer :_

_- Ouah ! Il est..._

_Une tête d'oiseau majestueux commençait à être visible sur le bas ventre de la jeune femme. Le reste était caché par sa jupe et sa culotte, mais ses cuisses laissaient voir deux paires d'ailes symétriques, finement ciselées. Tifa balbutia :_

_- C'est, euh... un rêve que j'ai depuis quelques années. Et puis, un phénix qui ouvre les ailes, avec la poitrine qui semble receler quelque chose de précieux... Enfin là, on ne le voit pas, mais..._

_- Tu as aussi fait tatouer le maillot ? Ouh, mais c'est dangereux !_

_- Je sais, gémit la barmaid. Mais... c'est... Je, enfin bon..._

_Elle se tut. Barret resta devant elle avec un air un peu décontenancé. Elle reprit alors ses esprits et lui dit d'une voix étranglée :_

_- Euh, bon... tu peux t'en aller ? Faut que je mette ma pommade !_

Tifa vit la porte devant elle. Elle tira un peu sur sa jupe en cuir; les ailes ne descendaient pas bien bas, mais tout de même. Elle soupira un peu. Un jour, elle aurait le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Peut-être qu'alors, lorsqu'elle s'offrirait... il considérerait ce symbole comme une renaissance. S'il le voyait un jour...


End file.
